It is often necessary to fireproof structural steel columns, beams and the like which have a center web and extended opposite flanges. This is often accomplished by placing a plurality of clip elements in spaced condition on the flanges, and attaching wall board thereto which is thereupon treated with fireproofing material.
A problem with existing clips is that they are expensive, relatively speaking, and often slide downwardly on at least the flanges of vertical beams and do not always maintain the position needed to affix the drywall material thereto.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a clip element for such structural components which will rigidly secure themselves thereto, and which are economical of manufacture. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.